What a Broken Soul Will Do
by XxFallingFeathersxX
Summary: "Please give me another chance!" "I can't do that, Alec." How did Alec take his and Magnus's breakup? Warning: SPOILERS FOR CITY OF LOST SOULS! Contains canon boy on boy, Alec x Magnus. Crappy summary, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

So! My first story! I cried in the Mortal Instruments during the part where Magnus and Alec broke up. So I thought and thought about a way to resolve this. This is what I came up with in my psycho, dark mind. It's fun!

So R&R please!

* * *

"Alec? Where are you going? Alec? Alec! Hey!"

The dark-haired Shadowhunter broke into a run, desperate to get well out of sight before Izzy could see the tears streaming down his cheeks.

_"You tried to shorten my life, Alec."_

_ "Please—please—give me another chance."_

_ "I can't do that. We're over."_

A sob tore from his chest and he stumbled over a discarded shoe. He fell to his knees and hit the ground on his hands, but staggered upright and continued running. He couldn't live without Magnus. He had lost a good portion of his soul, his heart, his desire to live.

He couldn't stand it.

The stairs were too long, leading up to the rooftop of the Institute. He stumbled out into the night air, falling to his knees again. He broke down in wracking tears, but forced himself to his feet. He paced to the edge of the roof, his hands on the ledge.

"Alec!"

He froze.

"Alec, what are you doing?" Izzy asked. "What's wrong?"

"Leave me alone!" Alec screamed. "I don't want to talk to you!"

"A-Alec—"

His feet scrabbled against the brickwork and he hauled himself onto the ledge.

"Alec, what are you doing? Get down! You could fall!"

"I said to leave me alone!" he shrieked at her, his eyes shut hard. The tears kept flowing. "There's no reason for me to get down! There's nothing here for me! He hates me! He doesn't want to talk to me! _I can't live without him!_"

**.x.**

Magnus picked up his phone wearily and held it to his ear without bothering to check the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Magnus? What in the hell did you do to Alec?"

He opened his mouth to fire a stinging retort at Isabelle.

"Never mind that, can you come over here? He needs you. Badly."

"Why would he need me?" Magnus muttered, clutching his pillow tighter. His side throbbed.

"Magnus Bane, my brother is going to throw himself off the rooftop, no exaggeration whatsoever. He is standing on the ledge at the edge of the roof, in tears, saying how he can't live without you. He will not hesitate to commit suicide. He needs you."

The phone was left open on the couch. Before Izzy could say anything else, the front door to Magnus's apartment was banging shut.

**.x.**

The cold night wind howled, tearing at Alec's jacket and his hair. His cheeks were bitterly cold where the tear-tracks scarred them. His hands and fingers were numb. His toes were barely a half-inch away from the edge of the roof. He didn't bother to stifle the sobs in his chest.

"Alec, please listen to me," Izzy said quietly. "Magnus loves you. He hates to see you like this."

"I brought this upon myself," Alec whispered through his tears, eyes closed. "He's right. I tried to shorten his life. I didn't want to, but I had to think about it. I had to think about whether or not to strip him of his immortality. I'm terrible."

"If he believed that, he wouldn't be on his way," Isabelle said. "He's on his way here right now to talk some sense into you."

"Alec." That was a new voice. A low baritone, filled with husky love and pain. Alec opened his eyes. It sounded like Magnus.

"Alec," the new voice continued. "Please come down. I'm sorry I said what I said. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to upset you."

Turning a half-step, Alec looked over his shoulder.

Magnus looked exactly as he had when they had last talked. Except…his eyes were shining this time. He looked pained. Worried. Scared.

"You said you didn't want anything to do with me," Alec breathed. More tears fell in rivulets down his face. "You said you couldn't give me a second chance." He inched closer to the edge, looking down. Pebbles showered to the sidewalk below.

"Alec, don't do it," Magnus pleaded. He took a couple slow steps forward. "If you jump, I'll have to come after you."

"No you wouldn't," Alec whispered. "You wouldn't risk your life to save someone who tried to shorten it." He turned around and backed up just enough so that he was on his toes. His balance threatened to falter. Izzy put her hands over her mouth.

"Yes _I would_," Magnus insisted. "You jump, I'll jump. I won't let you hurt yourself, Alec."

"It doesn't matter anymore, anyway," he continued. New tears blurred his vision. "I'm just a disposable toy to you. You've been alive for five-hundred years. If I die, you'll just find a new plaything. I can't be trusted, anyway. You won't miss me. So good-bye, Magnus."

He held his arms out. Closed his eyes.

And let himself fall.


	2. Chapter 2

So I left you with a cliff-hanger! *cackles maniacally* I don't like tortuing you like that though ;A; so here's the last part! I realize it could have been one part, one story, but it wasn't. I like dragging things out ;)

* * *

He didn't know what he had expected. Surely not the huge rush of fear that he experienced. Surely not an ear-splitting scream. Surely not a rush of air and something warm jerking him to the side, holding him tight.

Alec heard something like a yelled incantation. There was a soft _tmp_ as something hit the ground.

He also didn't know what he expected when he died. Perhaps bright lights. Warmth. Maybe some pain.

But his hands were still numb. He was shivering badly. His cheeks were still cold from tears. His heart still slammed against his ribs. He was panting like he had run a marathon. He opened his eyes.

Cat ones looked back at him.

"I would do anything for you," Magnus whispered. "But please, Alec. Don't ever scare me like that again."

New pain rose in his chest. He sobbed. Clinging to Magnus, he allowed himself to be carried, bridal-style, back into the Institute.

"Stay with me tonight," Alec sobbed. "Please."

"Of course."


End file.
